1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a weaving machine, in particular a narrow fabric weaving machine, comprising a machine frame, an apparatus for the supply of warp threads, at least one whip roll for the deflection of the warp threads, a support apparatus, a warp stop motion unit, a plurality of heald frames, and a reed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to be able to make a change after the warp and/or the article to be produced has run out, care must be taken that the warp threads do not become mutually entangled. For this reason, it is known, on the one hand, to use a divided weaving machine or to replace the entire weaving machine and, on the other hand, to use a mobile apparatus and/or a storage carriage, with the warp stop motion, the heald frames and the reed generally being taken out and put in together, and with attention being paid to the warp threads remaining taut.
It proves disadvantageous in this respect that the replacement of a weaving machine or of a weaving machine part is laborious and that the whip roll remains in the weaving machine in the case of mobile apparatuses so that measures must be taken in order that the position of the warp threads and the tension in the warp threads is maintained. This means a greater amount of labor for a change of warp and/or article.
For narrow fabric weaving machines an installation apparatus is known by means of which the heddles of the heald frame are stripped off out of the heddle guide rod transverse to the direction in which the band runs and in the horizontal direction in order to perform a change of article. This change is very difficult and laborious to perform. In addition, the time required is considerable.
Accordingly an object of the present invention is to provide a weaving machine in which a change of warp and/or article can be carried out with simplified means and with the lowest time requirement.